fantendotestfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 17
DISGUISED ASSAULT EPISODE BY: The show's Main Theme plays, featuring the team members. ---- The doctor and the other man reveal the bandages from the frightened patient's face. Doctor: You've had a rough one. After the bandages are removed. The patient's face is revealed! It's Ismail!! A surprise zoom in occurs. Ismail: What happened. Man: We had to fake everything, the funeral, the coffin, even the grave. Ismail: So I was never dead? Doctor: No. Ismail: ...Revenge. Man: That's exactly why we brought you here. Ismail: Just who are you? Man: We're a top secret agency recruiting undercover citizens of Fanonaria claimed "dead". And as luck would have it, we have the leader of the team right here. Ismail: It seems we share the same motives. Will I need a new identity? Doctor: I recommend doing so. But for now you rest. Ismail gets out of his hospital bed and walks to a table. He grabs a paper and pencil and draws a picture. Doctor: What are you doing? Ismail looks at the mirror. Ismail: Old face. Ismail lifts his drawing of an alternate concept of his mug: A mustache and beard. Ismail: New face. Doctor: I never knew adolescents grow thick beards at this age. Ismail: How did I survive, anyway? Doctor: After the impact of the gunfire, your face was covered in blood. Many people thought you were shot in the forehead. You were actually hit under the eye. Luckily I fixed your face. You're in good hands Ismail smiles. Ismail: Thank you, so much doctor! I guess my team will need a new leader by then! Both laugh. ---- Read the episode while listening to this track in a new tab. It'll make it sound more realistic. Later, Ismail is seen wandering and hiding in the path that leads to Queen Lilith's fortress. The succubus herself walks out to catch some fresh air. Ismail, while still in disguise, pops out of hiding and angrily walks towards her. Lilith: Who are you? Where did you come from? Ismail doesn't respond and continues walking towards her. Lilith: GUARDS! GUARDS! Ismail looks around and notices guards surrounding him from all directions. He gets to his fighting stance and beats them all in a pulp. Ismail: (Bruce Lee yell while fighting) HHHYYYA!!! WAAAAATAAAA!! Lilith, noticing his prowess in Martial Arts, yelps again. Lilith: MILLER!! MILLER!! GET OUT HERE! The assassin's brother, Miller, comes out and he attempts to fight, but gets kicked in the face by Ismail's boot. Later, the assassin comes out with a pistol and starts shooting. But Ismail manages to escape safely. Miller: Who.. was that? Lilith: ... Defile his grave. Assassin: What? Lilith: You heard me. ---- Listen to this track in a new tab while reading the rest of this part. Later, a fight is seen taking place in the Colosseum of Lilith. Miller is fighting another man. At first, the man is winning, but eventually gets beaten by Miller. DING DING! Announcer: Miller wins! Miller cheers as Lilith and the rest clap along with the audience. Demon: Let's go, Miller. The demon escorts Miller to his locker room. Miller closes and locks his door and opens his locker. TAP TAP. He hears footsteps and turns his head, only to notice Ismail disguised as an old man. Miller: What the hell are you doing here? Scram! Ismail: (Taking off his disguise) Remember me?! Now, to make this battle epic. You SHOULD listen to this track in a new tab while reading. Miller opens his eyes wide and gasps. Miller: You?? But you're.. Ismail gets into fighting stance. And eventually, Miller follows. Ismail roundhouse kicks and Miller follows. Both lock their feet. Miller tries to push but Ismail flip kicks him. Miller then shoves Ismail on a bench, but flips and kicks Miller, the impact resulting in him falling and breaking the bench. Miller gets up and rapidly punches Ismail in the face and knocks him down. Ismail, disgusted, looks up at him while being given a thumbs up by Miller. Ismail: (Bruce Lee yell) AAAATAAA! Ismail kicks Miller's thumb, breaking it. He then trips him and gets back up. He returns the favor by waving his finger side to side while shaking his head. Miller gets back up but slowly, growing tiresome. Ismail prepares a short-distance flying kick. Ismail: (Bruce Lee yell) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Ismail performs his short distance flying kick on Miller and the impact causes the man to be blown away and be shoved in his own locker. This causes the people waiting outside his locker to be alarmed. Demon: Miller? Everyone outside the locker room tries to open the door. BAM!! The door is finally opened, but Ismail is nowhere to be seen. Only Miller is found dead in his locker. Everyone gasps in screams in horror. ISMAIL IS FINALLY MAKING HIS MOVE! WILL HIS QUEST FOR VENGEANCE CONTINUE?? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE! The show's ending theme plays. Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures of Ismail Category:IsmailFeroz